deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quote (Cave Story) vs Terrarian
Description Cave Story vs Terraria! Will Quote cause a cave-in, or will the Terrarian claim a golden victory? (Written by StarfoxSonicFan & SaikouTouhou) Interlude Wiz: These two run and gun heroes have brought back gaming's old roots... Boom: By blowing the shit out of everything! Wiz: Like Quote, the savior of the Mimigas. Boom: Or the Terrarian, a guy who likes to keep so many weapons, even I can't name them all. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. We'll go over their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Quote Wiz: Waking up in a cave, with no memory of his past, Quote was a robot who would unknowingly save the world. Boom: This all started Quote's, "Cave Story." Wiz: Ugh...anyways, Quote found the Mimigas, which are bunny people. Boom: Don't ask. Wiz: But then the doctor gained immense power by taking a crown, and forced the Mimigas to smell flowers, which... Boom: Wait, wait, wait. WHAT!? Wiz: WHICH caused them to become evil, and Quote had to kill them. Boom: Wait a second Wiz, that guy looks like my bunny! HE KILLED MR. FLUFFLES!? Wiz: Oh, god... Boom: That bastard will pay! Wiz: Anyways, Quote's weapons consist of the Spur, an upgraded Polar Star. Boom: It can shoot twin beams, a laser stream, or a big charged shot! Wiz: The Blade is a sword that can pierce through pretty much anything. Boom: The Snake goes through walls, making a stealthy attack! Wiz: The Super Missile Launcher... Boom: SHOOTS A FUCKTON O' MISSILES! YEAH! Wiz: And then there's the Nemesis, which gets weaker as it levels up. Boom: The hell? Wiz: The Bubbline shoots a bunch of...bubbles? How does that even work? Boom: And finally, the Fireball has infinite ammo, and can pierce through anything. Wiz: Quote isn't just run and gun. a little after saving Curly Brace from drowning, he gained the Booster v2.0. Boom: It's basically a jetpack. Wiz: Although Quote has many weapons in his arsenal, he isn't without fault. Boom: He hates killing cute creatures, and the Booster is limited, but you can recharge it. Wiz: He and Curly also fought Miakid, the previous owner of the crown, and lost. Boom: And he also kinda depends on Curly. Like that one time he took her panties. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Boom: Quote has defeated Fuyuhiko Date and his minions, Balrog and Misery. Wiz: He also is a master at weaponry, and if he's hurt, he'll keep on going. Boom: But Quote's greatest achievement is killing Ballos, the true final boss in Cave Story. Wiz: Quote is one tough cave-exploring robot. ....... Boom: Where's his quote? Wiz: Oh, he's mute. Boom: God, damn it. Terrarian (Written by SaikouTouhou) Boomstick: ...Are we really doing this again? It took use hours last time. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. But we must. Boomstick: Argh... So, the Terrarian is the sole hero of the corrupted land known as Terraria. Wiz: He started off alone in the wildness of the land, but soon, many others joined his cause into saving the world. Boomstick: To this day he still hasn't bothered to do so yet. Just chilling around beating Eldtrich Abomination as usual. Wiz: The Terrarian's most notable attribute however is his huge arsenal of weapons. So, where do we start....? Boomstick: Why with his melee weapons of course! His main melee weapon is the Terra Blade! This baby is bigger than himself, can be swung faster than any normal human should be capable of doing and can shoots lasers! Yeah! Wiz: The Flairon is a powerful flail that fires homing explosive bubbles. The Vampire Knives aren't powerful but they will steals your life slowly. The Digging Claws are fast melee weapons that can also dig through the ground like hot butter. Boomstick: The North Pole is a huge spear that will makes deadly snow flakes falls on the battlefield. The Paladin's Hammer is a very fast throwing hammer that will always return to his user and the Scourge of the Corruptor throws small little flying monsters that will charge at anything that moves. Wiz: Moving on to his guns. He has the Chain Gun, which is basically a machine gun. The Sniper Rifle, a slow but powerful long range weapons. Boomstick: And the beautiful Tactical Shotgun. This baby can fires not 2, not 3, not 4, but SIX shots with a single bullets! Perfect for destroying big robotics things. Wiz: All of these guns uses chlorophyte bullets. These plants created rounds are capable of perfectly homing on targets near them. Their only flaws is that they will not take into considerations any walls between them and their targets. Boomstick: But they are more than just guns in his artillery. He got a flamethrower, a guns that fires coins, and a bow that fires five poisonous arrows with each shots. Wiz: But there is also the Snowman Canon. Boomstick: Which is not a canon that fires snowmen for some reasons. It instead shoots goddamn homing rockets who are so powerful, they will dig through solid stone with ease. Wiz: Moving on to the magic weapons. They all uses a finite pool of Mana, but it can be recharged with a mana potion, although it will weakens his magic for 5 seconds. Boomstick: The Heat Ray is an instant ray of heat that will pierce through most enemies easily. The Golden Shower, yes that's the real name, is a spray of god's blood that will temporarily weakens its target. Wiz: The Blizzard Staff will makes a rains of icicles falls wherever he wants it to. The Ice Rod will makes ice block appear out of thin air and the Tempest Staff will makes two tornadoes summons that will throws sharks at people. Boomstick: So, we are finished with his weapons but he still have other stuff! Dynamites, bucket of lava, a hook shot, a teleport staff that can't be used repeatedly without heavy damage to the user and healing potion, with a cooldown of 1 minutes. Wiz: He has access to a fair share of potion, that would last for a whole fight at least. There is feather fall, fire aura, strength, defense, lava resistance, detection, ammo conservation, speed, life, light and regeneration potions among others. Boomstick: He is equipped with Shroomite Armor. Stronger than steel, it also boost his guns performance and makes him transparent if he doesn't moves for a while. Wiz: He is equipped with wings and rockets boot that will gives him limited flight, but he can still lands on an ice block to keeps flying higher. Boomstick: The Sniper Scope will boost his gun power and add a zoom scope to them all. The Master Ninja Gear will gives him quick dashes ability and a 10% chance of dodging any attack thrown at him. Wiz: And finally the Ankh shield will not only grants him immunity to many debuffs, but he will be totally immune to knock back. No matter how hard you will hits him, he will not even flinches. Boomstick: With all of those stuff, he did some pretty amazing thing. He dug right through hell, killed the monster there and dug back up to fight even more monster. He casually beat the shit up of pirate and goblins armies. Wiz: But the Terrarian still got his flaws. He only started to fight recently, so he isn't the best fighter out. He also has no combat training, he was just thrown in the wilds without any previous training. Boomstick: But nobody who has ever stood in his way survived. Let's see if Quote is any different! Fight (Made by SaikouTouhou) Terraria Guy is walking through a cave he dug up. Suddenly, a wall is blown up by a rocket, and Quote appear from the hole. Seeing as his home is attacked, Terraria Guy activates a mechanism that lock up the whole room. He challenge the robot to a fight and readies his guns. Quote also prepare his weapons and face with the Terrarian. FIGHT TG start the fight by teleporting near Quote and slashes at him with the Terra Blade. Quote manages to dodge quite easily and counters with a few Spur shots to the head. TG, even though hurt remains unfazed and counters with a Flairon swing toward the robot. Quote manages to destroy most of the bubble, but he is struck by one of them. This leaves him open for an attack by Terraria Guy, who uses the Pladin's Hammer to hit Quote in the face, sending him away on a wall of the cave. Quote still manages to land on his feet, he then fires a Snake shot to TG's face, before coming near him and slashing his torso with the Blade. In response to this, TG get out his Chain Gun and fires at Quote, who fires back with Super Rockets. The two shots keep blocking themselves out, staling the fight until TG just stop shooting. Of course all the rockets comes to him, but he then runs towards Quote while dodging every rockets. When he comes to him, he grabs him with his hook and smashes the robot into the ground. Thus, he tries to stab him with his North Pole, but Quote rolls out of the way and slashes him with his Blade. They engage in a melee fight, Quote with the blade and TG with the North Pole. However, the North Pole's projectiles are too much for him and he his soon overwhelmed. Thus, TG tries to finishes him with a stab but Quote manages to flies away from the hit into the air. From there he fires up some fire balls at TG. He takes cover behind a rock, but the fireballs hits him through it, so he teleport behind him and then uses his Blizzard Staff to bring him down to earth. Once on the ground Quote shoot a big charged shots at TG and follows up with a stream of rapid shots. However, TG walks through his and fires a point blank shot at him, sending him flying away. He then dashes to him, grabs his head and smashes it to the ground. He then starts firing directly through his body downwards, mining through the ground. He continues causing explosions through the ground and Quote until they reaches hell, where Quote's mauled body falls into the molten rock. KO Terraria Guy come back to the surface by mining through it. Conclusion Boom: Guns! Yeah! Wiz: While Quote may be able to tank a lot of damage, it's not enough. Boom: I mean, come on! Quote couldn't stand a chance against millions of missiles flying at your face! Wiz: Also, the Terrarian has took control of Hell, a place ruled by demons, which Quote couldn't withstand. Boom: And finally, the combined efforts of Quote and Curly Brace could not stop Miakid, a physically weaker foe than Ballos, who is the final boss of Cave Story. Wiz: And if you want more proof, the Terrarian can take a fall from extreme heights to Hell, and be fine. Boom: Looks like Quote couldn't cave through this battle! Wiz: The winner is the Terrarian.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:StarfoxSonicFan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015